falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Drugs
Drugs are consumable substances in Fallout: Equestria. Background Drugs are various substances that alter and/or enhance the user's physical or mental capabilities for a short periods of time. Although some drugs have medicinal purposes, they usually come with dangerous side-effects. Most drugs in Equestria were introduced by the zebras, who used their vast amount of knowledge in the field of alchemy to make up for their lack of inherent magic. Xenith can concoct a variety of alchemical potions and poulitces that allow her to perform impressive feats of magic, even by unicorn standards. Addition and Withdrawal Many drugs carry the risk of addiction, which leaves the user constantly craving for more until they cannot function without it. Should an addict attempt to stop using the substance, they will experience crippling withdrawl symptoms until they either indulge again, or wait for the substance to work its way out of their system. Addition can be cured by professional medical ponies in a reletively short amount of time, but the patient must be restrained and forced through accelerated withdrawl symptoms while the substance is flushed from their bodies. Common Drugs 'Alcohol' Alcohol is a very common recreational drug in Equestria and has been since before the Great War. Alcohol carries a rather low risk of addiction, but addiction is not uncommon. The only real purpose of alcohol is to impair the user's judgement and motor skills and is used as a recreational drug by many ponies, including Littlepip and Calamity on occasion. Most of the alcohol in Equestria is distilled from fermented apples. 'Med-X' Med-X is a substance used in the medical field as an intravenous painkiller. In addition to its intended purpose in the operating rooms of clinics and hospitals, Med-X is also used in combat to keep a patient from going into shock. While it can be addictive, it carries a lower risk than most drugs. Fallout Universe: Med-X 'Dash' Dash is a powerful, hallucinogenic stimulant that gives the user a slowed perception of time. While highly addictive and dangerous, it allows the user to think and act faster than they normally could, making it a useful combat drug. Fallout Universe: Jet 'Rage' Rage is a very powerful intravenous drug that was developed during the war to create more aggressive soldiers. As its name suggests, it causes the user to enter a fit of rage while simultaneously dampening their mental functions. Rage is a highly addictive drug and a favorite among Raiders for its combat-enhancing powers. Fallout Universe: Psycho 'Buck' Buck is a powerful anabolic steroid designed to enhance the user's strength, reflexes, and endurance for a short period of time. Buck comes in the form of yellow-orange colored tablets and is consumed orally. Another popular combat drug for obvious reasons, Buck holds a rather high risk of addiction. Fallout Universe: Buffout 'Stampede' Stampede is a rather unique drug, both in origin and formulation. Originally discovered and designed by Angel, Fluttershy's pet bunny, Stampede combines Med-X and Rage to enhance a pony's savagery in combat and numb the pain of any wounds, effectively creating dangerous kamikaze fighters. Fallout Universe: Slasher 'Mint-als' Mint-als are mint-flavored drugs that are consumed orally. Mint-als are a Zebra substance that is designed to enhance the user's memory and mental clarity for a short time. Mint-als run a rather high risk of addiction due to the convinience of their effects. Withdrawl symptoms can range from annoying to crippling and include headache, impared vision, poor judgement, and dampened mental functions. Fallout Universe: Mentats 'Party-time Mint-als' Party-Time Mint-als (or PTMs) are a special and highly addictive variety of Mint-als. They are used to dramatically increase mental function and charisma while boasting some rather unusual bonuses. Pinkie Pie used PTMs to drastically increase the power of her "Pinkie Sense" during the war, but her addiction led to arguments with the other Ministry Mares. Littlepip learned the evils of PTMs the hard way after being introduced to them by Calamity, who uses them as a cure for hangovers. Fallout Universe: Party Time Mentats 'Hydra' Hydra is an advanced form of super healing potions that boast enhanced effects. Hydra increases cell growth in ponies and allows their bodies to rapidly regenerate tissue while simultaneously setting broken bones and removing any foreign objects. While not addictive, Hydra can be dangerous if the cells begin to grow and reproduce too rapidly, forming cancerous tumors and disfiguring growths. It is usually used only as a last resort. Fallout Universe: Hydra 'Rad-X' Rad-X is a drug that greatly increases a pony's resistance to magical radiation. Rad-X is administered orally in pill form and carries no risk of addiction. While it does not render a pony immune to radiation, it does reduce the amount of radiation he/she absorbs for a short period of time. Fallout Universe: Rad-X Category:Items Category:Consumables